deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumblebee VS Yellow Jacket
Bumblebee VS Yellow Jacket is a What-if? Death Battle created by Raiando and ThunderBladeX. It features Bumblebee from Transformers and Yellow Jacket from Twisted Metal. ''Description'' Transformers VS Twisted Metal, two deadly cars named after a type of bee enter the arena.One must win,one must survive. ''Interlude'' Boomstick: Ahh not the Bees, they give you one big pain. Wiz: How about let's turn them into cars. Boomstick: Aww yeah i love cars, but what i love is when cars fight each other. Wiz: Like Bumblebee:The Spy of Autobots. Boomstick: And Yellow Jacket: the most balanced Twisted Metal Car. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. (The doors of Death Battle Slam shut and open up for Bumblebee's bio) ''Bumblebee Stings In (ThunderbladeX) ''Wiz: Cybertron, a planet that was once inhabited by Quintessions as a factory for manufacturing two categories of robots: Workers and soldiers. Boomstick: And all went well until a bunch of rebels kicked those guys off the planet and turned those robots into the Autobots and Decepticons we all know today. Wiz: Soon after this happened, the two engaged in a war that drained most of the planet's energy and crippled it. Boomstick: This forced both of them to search for more energy outside the planet and towards others, including Earth. Wiz: When the Autobots were on their way, the Decepticons battled them, causing the Autobot ship to crash into a prehistoric Earth and leaving everyone unconscious. Boomstick: Millions of years later, a volcano blew up and resets the computer on the ship, allowing it to send out a probe to explore the world. So that's how I can fix my old computer. Wiz: Not a good idea.. .anyways, when the probe finds out that the world was inhabited, the computer repairs all of the robots and gives them the ability to shift into the machines of the human world. Boomstick: The robots that were repaired then continued their search for more energy, and some of those robots were the heroic leader, Optimus Prime, the evil Megatron, and the spy of the Autobots. . .Bumblebee. Wiz: Bumblebee was courageous younger brother of the Autobots, a master of espionage and messanger who can turn into a Volkswagon Beetle. Boomstick: He's also got a pretty smart mouth and often gets into trouble. Wiz: Plus...he's quite smaller than the rest, and physically weaker. Boomstick: That doesn't mean he can't cause any carnage, he has an outer shell that's equipped with titanium armor, a sonic blaster, a laser gun, and a rocket fueled jet pack. Wiz: His helmet has a thermal tracking meter and his car mode has an X-Ray emitting headlights that are strong enough to burn through solid rock. Boomstick: And what awesome robot doesn't have a good set of bombs at his disposal? Wiz: Bumblebee does not only have these weapons, he has a set of moves too. Boomstick: Like the Diving Cross Chop, a Jumping Uppercut, Spinning Lariat, Flipping Axe Kick, Standing Side Kick, the Shoulder Thrust, and the good ol' Slide, which also could help him escape difficult situations. Wiz: Bumblebee also has a very acute sense of sight, spotting anything 10" x 10" from 40 miles away. AND he can adapt to the water, making him useful for underwater exploration. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can make holograms of himself to fool his enemies. Wiz: Despite his liability of the the team, he is still a good member with his stealth and arsenal. Boomstick: This is one car you do not want on your tail. Bumblebee: Ahoy-hoy! (The doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Bumblebee's bio and open for Yellow Jacket's bio) ''Yellow Jacket Drives Through'' Wiz: Charlie Kane is a lonely cab driver from streets of New York, he wants to learn what happened to Needles Kane, a young man who disappeared 20 years ago. Boomstick: After exposing Needles' murders, he decided to have another son and he made sure to keep him away from his big brother, because he became really, really bad when he started to drive that Ice Cream Truck, that's your lessons kids. Wiz: At one night, Charlie got killed by an unknown passenger and ran, his son sat there and cried, but then he created a controller that brought his father from dead. Boomstick: Wait a minute,this kid is a genius? Wiz: but people think it's weird,they want to put the kid in home and burry his dad,he doesn't want to be alone,that's why he entered Calypso contest to make all better. Boomstick: What?...so the kid enters in a deadly tournament? Wow. Wiz: He enters in the contest with heavily modified Checker Marathon. Boomstick: This car also has guns mounted on the top, he also has Missiles, Swarmers, Gas Cans, Sat Missiles and more. Wiz: Yellow Jacket's special attack involves throwing Molotov Cocktail. Boomstick: That's it? Wiz: There's more, He pulls out six Stingers that can be fired or ram his enemies while the spikes are exposed. Boomstick: Now that's what i call a special attack, anyways this kid managed to destroy every single TM contestants including his brother's ice cream truck that can transform into a giant mecha, a Tanker Truck and a Helicopter that have force field, then he managed to destroy a ferris wheel and a plane that got crushed into a.. Wiz: Too soon Boomstick...overall Yellow Jacket is the most balanced car in the Twisted Metal Tournament but Charlie Kane's Son has an autism and ODD but that doesn't stop him from winning the TM competition. Charlie Kane's Son: That's why i entered this contest, when i win this game, Calypso promises will make everything all better. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Yellow Jacket's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate one and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle Slam Shut and Open for the Battle) ''Death Battle'' Bumblebee was seen driving down Midtown City, has was sent there to kill Calypso, the scene cuts to Charlie Kane bringing an ice cream for his son. CK's Son: Thank you daddy, you're the best dad ever. The Scene cuts to Bumblebee still driving down, CK's son was almost about to eat his ice cream but Bumblebee comes in and passes through Mr.Kane and son and splashing through a water near them, then Kane looks down and sees his ice cream covered in dirt, his tasty threat is ruined, CK's son gets angry and looks at Bumblebee. CK's Son: He's gonna pay for that. Mr.Kane and Son then hop into their taxicab and chase down Bumblebee, Yellow Jacket then rams the Bee. CK's Son: Hey you right there. Bumblebee turns back. Bumblebee: what is it Taxicab? CK's Son: You're gonna pay for ruining my ice cream or else. Yellow Jacket loads out his weapons. Bumblebee: You wanna fight? well bring it. Fight Yellow Jacket shoots at Bumblebee, but Bee tanked the shots and he rams on Jacket, knocking him away, Yellow Jacket picked Missiles and shoots at Bumblebee, but the Bee managed to dodge some but he got hit by few, Bee then shoots Laser Beam at Jacket, he barely dodged it. CK's Son: He too strong, i better get away. Yellow Jacket drives away from Bumblebee, he chased after him, Yellow Jacket picked up some weapons on the road, Yellow Jacket turns back and loads out Power Missiles and shoots at Bumblebee, all of them hit the Bee. CK's Son: Take That! Bumblebee turns out fine, Kane loads out a Reticle as it starts a countdown from five, Bumblebee proceeds to ram Jacket before the countdown reaches to zero. Kane releases the swarmer missiles because he had no time, Bee dodges it and rams Jacket. Ck's Son: This car is really strong. Little Kane then pulls a Molotov Cocktail and throws at Bumblebee, it burns the Bee. Ck's Son: Yeah! Yellow Jacket also pulls a Gas Can and throws at Bee. Ck's Son: Alright! Bumblebee turns out to be fine, he then pulls out his explosives. Bumblebee: Let's see if i can match it. He throws the bombs at Jacket, knocking him away. Now Charlie Kane's son looks bloody, Bumblebee charges towards Yellow Jacket, Little Kane stands up and grabs his controller. Ck's Son: Alright... Yellow Jacket also charges toward his enemy, two are about to clash each other but Yellow Jacket pulls out his stingers at that moment, Yellow Jacket rammed him and gave him a serious damage. Bumblebee: ugh...ok Mr.Taxicab, you're about to get a one big pain. Bumblebee transforms in his Robot form,Little Kane dropped his jaw. CK's Son: Wow..this reminds me of my big brother's Ice Cream Truck. Bumblebee was about to punch Jacket, but he avoided it and drifted away, Bumblebee then tried to shoot at Jacket but he barely dodged them, he pulled out the stingers and shot at the Bee, one stinger managed to sting Bumblebee's face thanks to it's homing property, but that didn't stop the Bee. Bumblebee then tries to find Yellow Jacket. Bumblebee: Come out Mr.Taxicab. Yellow Jacket was seen on the rooftop. CK's Son: I'm here Sweet Bot. Yellow Jacket shoots bunch of missiles, the Bee blocks them, Jacket throws Gas Can, shot Swarmer Missiles and a Sat, but Bumblebee blocks them all, Yellow Jacket ran out of ammo, he only has his Special Attack left. Ck's Son: Well...looks like i have one more thing. Yellow Jacket pulled out his stingers and accelerates towards Bumblebee, he jumps of the building, he was so close but Bumblebee knocked Yellow Jacket away, Jacket is badly damaged, Little Kane's controller broke,so he had to grab the steering wheel but it was too late, Bumblebee smashed the taxicab like a toy and throws it away, now the Bee charges up his Laser Blaster, The Kid hugs his his father. CK's Son: Goodbye my father.... Bumblebee shoots Yellow Jacket,it explodes into pieces from multiple directions. Then the scene cuts to Bumblebee right next to burning Taxicab. KO ''Results'' Bumblebee is seen driving down the street while Yellow Jacket is still burning. Boomstick: Ow that hurts. Wiz: It was a close fight,but Bumblebee's robot form completely outmatches Yellow Jacket. Boomstick: Although Yellow Jacket might have destroyed a giant mecha before but Bumblebee destroyed a mecha that matches his own size. Wiz: Also Bumblebee is way more smarter than Charlie Kane's son,although he managed to bring back his father from death but that's not enough. Boomstick: It looks like Bumblebee just taxed the taxi. Wiz: The Winner is Bumblebee Next time on Death Battle (Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WU1tUL1vIY) A white fist was seen travelling through the air and it ends up landing on a Green skinned enemy in an Explorer Outfit, then a limbless being in purple clothes jumps in, spins around and shouts his name... Rayman VS (Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Za3VewVnVP0) A limbless, green Robot was seen landing on the floor and shoots bunch of energy balls on his enemies, clearing his patch. Vectorman ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Bumblebee and Yellow Jacket is that both are Yellow vehicles named after a type of Bee and both come with multiple weaponries. *This is Raiando's first Death Battle Category:Raiando Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles